


Inéluctable

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, POV Steve Rogers, Spoilers, Stark being a drama-queen (again), i listened to The Real Hero so i'm back at it again, la confrontation avec Tony, savior syndrom, steve est un gryfferin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: De l'importance d'être là.





	Inéluctable

Il est le premier à se précipiter vers Tony.

N’importe qui aurait été prêt à le faire, Pepper, Bruce ou Natasha, mais lorsqu’il s’élança vers le vaisseau pour rejoindre son ami en quelques pas, personne ne tenta de le doubler. Il arriva juste à temps pour l’attraper par l’épaule, avant qu’il ne s’écroule, hésitant à le toucher par peur d’appuyer sur une blessure.

« J’ai… »

Son ami se cramponna à son bras et cessa de marcher pour se mettre face à lui, au bord de l’aveu. Rogers comprit instantanément mais ne réagit pas, se refusant de prononcer ces mots à sa place. Il fallait que ça vienne de Stark, pas de lui.

« J’ai perdu le petit. »

*

« Je savais qu’on allait perdre, je t’ai _dit_ qu’on allait perdre, et tu as dit qu’on le ferait ensemble. Et tu sais quoi ? On a perdu, _et tu n’étais pas là_. »

Steve eut l’impression de se prendre le marteau de Thor en pleine face. Et ce n’était pas peu dire, étant donné le mal de chien qu’il avait eu en essayant de le porter la première fois. Le Thor en question, assis à l’autre bout de la pièce, ne haussa pas un sourcil face à l’accusation. En fait, il n’y eut aucune réaction dans la salle. Juste un silence de gêne et d’acquiescement partagé. Steve essaya d’inspirer et n’y parvint pas.

Il n’était pas là. Au cœur de la bataille contre Thanos. Il les avait abandonnés après avoir tout fait pour se battre jusqu’au bout, quoi qu’il en coûte. Le sentiment d’injustice qui s’élevait en lui (il avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait, tout de même !) fut réduit en poussière par sa culpabilité lorsque Tony essaya de se lever et s’avança vers lui en titubant.

« J’ai rien pour toi, Capitaine, poursuivit son ami, à la limite du délire provoqué par le manque d’oxygène. Ni infos ni indices ni coordonnées, ni confiance en toi. Nada, niet, rien, nothing. »

De tous les deuils qu’il avait enduré ces derniers jours, cette scène-là était de loin la plus insoutenable. Le grand Iron Man lui crachait sa haine au visage, malade, en robe de chambre, et ces deux phrases lancinantes qui se télescopaient sous son crâne, j’ai perdu le petit, j’ai perdu le petit, _j’ai perdu le petit et tu n’étais pas là_. A ce stade, ce n’était plus un marteau, c’était la tour Stark qui venait de s’effondrer sur lui – en lui.

Comme en réponse à son propre abattement, Tony vacilla de nouveau, bafouilla « Tout va bien » avant de se laisser dramatiquement tomber sur le sol sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien à répondre. C’était trop tard pour demander pardon, et de toute manière ça n’aurait pas suffi.

Il n’avait pas été là, une fois de trop, et ce n’était pas réparable.

*

Alors, quand, sur le champ de bataille, Steve aperçoit une silhouette d’adolescent émerger d’un portail doré et reprendre le combat comme s’il ne les avait jamais quittés, et que le marteau de Thor vient s’aimanter à sa main, il ressent sa propre puissance comme jamais auparavant.

Tout n’est peut-être pas si inéluctable, finalement.


End file.
